


The bunny and Iron Cross.

by pinkie_gamer47



Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Explicit Language, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Military, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie_gamer47/pseuds/pinkie_gamer47
Summary: Laffey was an escorting ship to a fleet of supply ships in the North Sea before the leet being attacked by Prinz Eugen. The Story begins with the fleet being destroyed despite Laffey's best attempts. Her almost dying but only to end up being captured by Prinz Eugen. Prinz Eugen, once capturing Laffey, starts to feel strong feelings towards the Eagle Union destroyer and is willing to do anything to protect her love.
Relationships: Laffey / Prinz Eugen (Azur Lane)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is me doing my first offical fan fiction. My English is not the best so there will be grammar issues. I am happy with feedback on my fan fiction. Chapters will be posted asap until chapter 9.
> 
> Edit 11/08/2020: I have realized that there were many grammar within chapter 1 so chapter 8 will not be posted until 11/13/2020 depending on my work ethic. I will be using this time as a remaster period, fixing chapter 1-7.

In the North Sea, the water is filled with burning oil as the supply ships in the area start sinking in the blaze of fire. A lone Benson-class destroyer stood there in the middle of the battle, her clothes worn out and torned. She clearly had been fighting for a while. The Benson-class destroyer, Laffey, looks around seeing the fleet she was supposed to protect gone, reduced to atoms. Laffey looks behind her, hearing another ship being destroyed by a single enemy shipgirl she decides her best rate of survival is to escape the battle. Her mission was to protect the fleet and the supply ships that were heading to Norway. Laffey, as she turned around saw shell pass her, nearly missing her head and landing into the oil filled water causing it to ignite. She looked over at where the shot came from, seeing a figure coming from the flames, seeing the famous heavy cruiser, Prinz Eugen. Undamage and without breaking a sweat as she passed through the flames, floating in with her main guns pointed at Laffey as she slowly made her way down, touching the water gently leaving only a ripple of water.

“My My.., only one left..”, remarked Prinz Eugen as she put a finger in her mouth, reloading her main guns. Preparing for another fight.

“Y-You ironblood..!”, Laffey growled weakly and moved back from Prinz Eugen before firing her main guns at her.

The two begin to fight each other, the ironblood cruiser dodging her shells fires her torpedoes at the destroyer before sailing into the flames, hiding in the dark smoke that covers the battlefield. Laffey barely manages to escape from the torpedoes fired by Prinz Eugen before she fires at Prinz’s last location. Laffey hears her shells splash in the water, missing her target. Laffey pants rapidly being tired and worn out, a torpedo hits her from behind causing her to cried out in pain. She flys in the air before landing on her hands and knees, her head down panting weakly. She sees that her arm was bleeding badly, blood rolling down her arm to her hand. Prinz Eugen sails out of the flames on her feet, aiming her main guns, about the fire at Laffey.

"You  _ had _ 15 ships in your fleet." Prinz Eugen provoked Laffey, "You may be a decorated shipgirl in the Pacific, but you are clearly no match for me.".

Laffey doesn't answer, panting lightly as she keeps her head down just for a few more seconds. before she quickly turns around and fires her main guns at the ironblood shipgirl. Prinz Eugen grits her teeth, bracing, before being hit by the shell, causing her to fall to her knees, covering her stomach, the area she was hit. This was the first effective hit Laffey had done during the whole battle as she turned around, sailing away. Part of Prinz Eugen's suit burns off as she pats the fire off. 'So she is not that weak..', Prinz Eugen thinks to herself. 

“I-I have to get out of here..”, Laffey weakly muttered as she held her damaged arm as she escaped from Prinz, thinking she got her or atleast giving herself time to escape.

“Not so fast little bunny..”, Prinz Eugen yells out as she fires her main guns at Laffey, heavily damaging the destroyer as she floats down in the air.

“W-What-..”.

The shells hit her causing an explosion knocking her off her feet and into the water once again. Laffey lays in the water, motionless as she did not try to get up. Too weak even if she tried. Still alive but barely breathing. 

“Finally got you..”, smirked Prinz Eugen

Prinz Eugen lands before sailing up to Laffey, being damaged but still able to move, hovering her body. Laffey looked up at Prinz Eugen with her weak eyes, turning her head to the side. 

“Y-You are going to sink one day..”, the destroyer lets out as she coughs out blood.

“One day little bunny, but not today..”, Prinz aims her main guns at Laffey, reloading a shell and getting ready to fire.

Laffey closes her eyes, ready to die, as she remembers her friends in the Azur Lane base. She hears a tiny click before hearing nothing. Laffey waits for a few intense seconds before opening her eyes, finding Prinz Eugen grinning at her with a finger in her mouth. Prinz uses her two mechanical dragon arms with dragon looking mouths and teeth to grab onto both of Laffey arms both pulling her up in front of Prinz’s face. The mechanical mouths dive their fang shaped like teeths into Laffey's arm, drawing blood. This caused Laffey to gasp in pain, drawing some tears in her eyes.

“You know little bunny.., you are quite strong for a little girl..”, Prinz would say as she places a hand on Laffey's right cheek, wiping away some of the blood. 

“Y-You will be sorry for what you did..”, Laffey squirms from Prinz’s grasp, trying to break free despite Prinz Eugen's mechanical .

“This is a war little one, you will learn that not everyone gets punished for their crimes.”, Prinz says coldly, her face turning emotionless as she takes her finger away from her mouth.

“L-Let Laffey go..”, Laffey yelps out, her arms getting damaged as Prinz's dragons tear more into her arms.

“As you wish..”, Prinz lets her dragon mouth drop her back into the ocean, letting her body fall hard in the water, her being cruel to Laffey. She attaches a line to Laffey’s rigging. Disabling Laffey's weapons.

“W-What are you doing to me..?”, The heavily damaged destroyer looked up at Prinz Eugen, unable to stop her.

“Are you dumb? I am capturing you of course.”, Prinz Eugen makes sure the line is securely attached to her own rig before sailing.

“N-No please....”, her voice trails off before she passes out from the blood loss. 

Prinz Eugen lets out a sigh as she sails back to the ironblood base, leaving the rest of the supply ships to sink to their graves. As she sails, she looks back at Laffey with a small smile on her face. Her heart turns a bit soft as she turns around. Instead of dragging Laffey the whole way, she picked her up and carried her in her arms for the trip, letting Laffey's head rest on her shoulder. 

Prinz Eugen gently whispers into the knocked out Laffey, "You are mine..".


	2. Enslavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the devastating battle in the North Sea, Laffey is being held in the main ironblood base. There, she meets Prinz Eugen once again along with Köln. Köln helps clean up Laffey of her wounds with Laffey being nervous. It was her first time being captured by the enemy, no less by the famous Prinz Eugen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 10 likes for the first Chapter. Chapters now will be longer compared to the first chapter.
> 
> Chapters 1-8 have been made in advance. Explaing the quick uploads, with some having some edits for final publishing.

Laffey lets out a soft moan as she slowly opens her eyes, finding herself naked in a repair pool leaning against the inner pool’s wall. The repair pool is basically a big pool but it is able to heal ship-girls. Laffey tries to rub her head feeling a little dizzy, but finds herself able to. Laffey realizes that her hands and feet bounded to the wall. This was meant to make sure Laffey didn't fall into the water while asleep and ended up drowning as well to make sure Laffey didn't try to escape. 'W-Why is Laffey here..?..', Laffey thinks to herself as she pieces what happened before being here. After a minute the door to the room opens, as one of the ironblood ships enters. Her being a Königsberg-class Light Cruiser, Köln.

Laffey looks up at the ironblood, “W-Who are you..?”. She was a bit dizzy and sleeply, so she wasn't able to recognize the shipgirl right away.

“My name is Köln, what is yours little one?”, would say with a smile on her face. The Ironblood cruiser acting surprisingly nice to the Eagle Union destroyer. 

“It’s Laffey. What is Laffey doing here..?”, Laffey tries to squirm out of the bounds. They were metal hand cuffs with chains, so despite Laffey's best she wasn't able to escape.

“You have been captured now by us, the ironblood faction. You are now being repaired”, Köln places a hand on Laffey’s shoulder, trying to ease her tension,"I am guessing that you already know this.". 

“What are you going to do to Laffey?”, she questions, feeling that the answer won’t be a good one with her being with an enemy Light Cruiser with 2 pervert sister shipgirls.

“Um, let’s first clean you up first. You have some blood around you still.”, Köln keeps the same smile as she gets a sponge, "We can talk about that later. For now you need to heal". 

Köln starts cleaning Laffey gently, wiping away the blood from her healed wounds after entering the water. The water within the repair pool allows clothing and skin to dry quickly, needing a towel to wip away any last water drops. Laffey sits there, letting her enemy clean but feeling nervous about Köln. ‘I am captured now.’, she thinks to herself, feeling a bit sad, ‘I am not going to see my friends..’. Köln sees that Laffey feels a bit sad and tries to cheer her up.

“Laffey, try not to feel down.”, she gives her another fake smile trying to cheer her up, "We are not that cruel compared to the Sakura Empire.".

“You didn't answer Laffey’s question..”, Laffey looks into Köln’s eye, "What are they going to do to Laffey?"

“Well, Prinz Eugen said that she is going to get you questioned by Königsberg, my big sister”, Köln has a worried look on her face as her smile slowly disappeared. 

“They aren’t going to hurt badly Laffey.., are they..?”, Laffey said, having a small idea in her head. 

“If you don’t give her any information.., they will. Königsberg can be very ‘mean’.”, Köln said. Her gently patting Laffey's head.

As Köln washes her, the door to the repair room opens again. Laffey looks over at the door, seeing Prinz Eugen walking in with a cold, emotionless face. Köln puts the soap down as she stands up. Köln gets out as she and drys herself, not looking at Prinz Eugen with her face turning cold as well. The two ironblood cruisers speak to each other in german, Laffey being unable to fully understand what they are saying and ends up starring at the two.

"Prinz Eugen, what brings you to the repair pool at this hour?". Köln asked, rubbing herself and her clothes with the towel.

"I could be asking you the same thing Köln.", Prinz Eugen repied as she looks over at Laffey then back at Köln, "How is the little bunny doing?".

"Little bunny?", Köln raises one eyebrow as she finnaly looks over at Prinz Eugen for the first time in their discussion, "She is fully healed up now, I just cleaned her body".

"Alright, you may leave and head to bed. You had a long day, so get some rest.", Prinz Eugen said. She walks over to Köln with the same cold face. 

Köln nods and goes to the door, taking a final look at Laffey and Prinz Eugen before leaving the room. Prinz Eugen looks over at Laffey before walking over to her. She enters the water slowly going over to Laffey. Laffey closes her eyes, looking away from Prinz Eugen, ‘What is she going to do..’, Laffey thinks to herself. Prinz Eugen walks up to Laffey before gently hugging Laffey. She opens her eyes and looks up at Prinz Eugen, confused. Prinz Eugen begins to speak back to English.

“I didn’t hurt you too bad little bunny, did I..?”, Prinz Eugen’s face turns into a more concerned and caring one. A gentle smile appearing on her face.

“Laffey isn't sure since she doesn't remember much from the battle still..”, Laffey replied, "Laffey is okay now..".

“That is good to hear”, Prinz Eugen smiles at her as she starts to take off Laffey’s bounds taking off her handcuffs on her feet and hands

“Your name is.., Prinz Eugen right..?”, Laffey feels her hands as Prinz takes off her cuffs, "Laffey's Royal Navy friends told her about you.".

“My name is Prinz Eugen, little bunny.”, Prinz Eugen picks up Laffey and holds her bridal style, "Let's go now.".

“P-Prinz Eugen, what are you doing?”, Laffey forms a small blush on her face, surprised, "M-May Laffey atleast have her clothes on..".

“Well, it is bed time now. And you are sleeping with me.”, Prinz takes a towel and wraps the little destroyer before holding her again.

“B-But Laffey doesn’t sleep with her enemy, much less sleep with others.” Laffey admitted as she covered her eyes.

“I will change that.”, Prinz takes her out of the repair room and into the base's halls.

“C-Can Laffey gets some clothes.., at least later?”, Laffey was still naked, only being covered in a towel that offered minimal covering.

“Don’t worry. There is no one else up, currently. But I will get you dressed once you are back in my room.”, Prinz Eugen replied with a smirk on her face

Prinz Eugen walks on through the halls of the ironblood base, holding Laffey tightly. Laffey doesn’t know why Prinz Eugen is being nice to her. Prinz Eugen once being her enemy trying to kill her to someone that is currently taking care of her. Prinz Eugen opens the door to her dorm, making sure to be quiet so as to not disturb the other ironblood ships that were sleeping in the other rooms next to Prinz Eugen's room. Prinz Eugen then opens the door to her room before setting Laffey down in her bed. Laffey holds the towel covering her body as she watches Prinz Eugen look through her closet, Laffey backing up on the bed. Prinz Eugen pulls out Laffey’s outfit from her closet, Laffey's outfit all repaired with no damage from the battle, and hands it to her.

“Here you go Little Bunny.”, Prinz Eugen sets her outfit down next to Laffey before turning around, giving Laffey some privacy, which wouldn't really matter now since Prinz Eugen already saw Laffey naked. 

“T-Thank you, Prinz Eugen.”, Laffey started putting on her outfit. Laffey looking at Prinz Eugen as she pulls the towel off of her body, getting on her clothes.

“You are welcome little bunny, I noticed that there was some damage on your uniform from the battle. So I took the liberty of fixing it for you.”, Prinz Eugen explained.

Laffey finished putting her clothes before neatly folding the towel. “Laffey is finished changing.”, Laffey pointed out as she hands Prinz Eugen the towel.

Prinz Eugen turns around and takes the towel, hanging it in the bathroom before returning to Laffey on the bed. “Alrighty then, time for bed.”, Prinz Eugen went to one side of the bed, crawling on top before laying down on her side.

Laffey went to the other side of the bed before getting in the covers. Prinz Eugen hugs a pillow in her arms, starring at Laffey as she waits for her to sleep. Laffey turns onto her side, facing Prinz Eugen. Laffey doesn’t fully understand Prinz Eugen but doesn’t care, her being too sleepy to think about it. Then she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Prinz Eugen watches Laffey fall asleep and after a few minutes Prinz Eugen gently strokes Laffey's hair before placing her hand on Laffey's face cheek, inching closer to the bunny before kissing Laffey on her fore head. "Sleep well Laffey", flirted Prinz Eugen as she closes her eyes falling asleep.


	3. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laffey after the uneventful night, Laffey wakes up to find Prinz Eugen gone and her alone in the dorm room. She would try to escape or atleast explore the base but ends up finding a old friend in the dorm's hall. Later on, she meets the other ironblood ships with a unexpecting twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters within the fan fiction will be update as the fan fiction is posted. If you notice missing characters within the story but mentioned in the tag, that is because they will be added to the next chapter. Think of it as a heads up.

Laffey slowly opens her eyes after a long night, seeing Prinz Eugen gone from the bed with only her pillow and the covers from the night before. Laffey sits up as she rubs her eyes, finding that it was already the afternoon as the sun shines into the room. Laffey gets out of bed, seeing the room empty with no signs of Prinz Eugen or anyone else in the room. She thinks to herself, ‘Is Laffey free to explore the base on her own, and leave?’. With nothing stopping her, she decides to leave the room and into the dorm area. As she walks out and heads to the dorm living room a girl calls out for her. 

“Hey! What are you still doing here?’, voice yelled out, the voice sounded at first familiar to Laffey.

Laffey turns around behind her, looking at the ironblood destroyer Z23. Laffey knows Z23, meeting her in battle and other formal events a couple of times. Z23 walks over to Laffey, about to scold her, thinking she was one of the disobedient destroyer before realizing who she was speaking to.

“Laffey? What the heck are you doing here?”, her face looked surprised. She didn’t expect an Eagle Union ship being here.

“Laffey got captured and taken here. What about you, Nimi?”, Laffey tilts her head with a sleepy look on her face as she rubs her eyes, yawning.

“What am I doing here? This is my base and-, nevermind. Shouldn’t you be in a cell?”, Z23 gets a little bit flustered, like always as she crosses her arms.

“Laffey is not so sure.., Laffey came to find some food and cola..”, Laffey says that as she lets out a yawn, about to fall asleep as her head slowly goes down.

“Hey! Don’t fall asleep on me!”, Z23 scolds her as she shakes Laffey’s shoulders, "It's already the afternoon, you can't sleep now".

“Sorry about that.., why are you wearing that?”, Laffey realizes that Z23 is wearing something a bit different from what she usually wears.

“I-I am just wearing a teacher’s outfit.., anyway you said you wanted food so let go take you to the cafeteria.”, Z23 was wearing the Philosophy Sensei outfit as she grabs Laffey’s arm. Z23 starting to take Laffey away.

"Hey.., where are we going now?", Laffey asked as she gets dragged, "Are we getting food?".

"I am taking you the cells-..", Z23 hesitated as stops, Laffey coming in behind and bumping into Z23's shoulder. Z23 thinks for a few seconds before looking back at Laffey, her being confused as she looks back at Z23, "Yeah.., lets go to the cafeteria, Laffey.".

Z23 starts taking Laffey to the cafeteria, walking out of the dorm building and into the base’s courtyard. There weren't really any other ship girls, moreover no one else there besides some guards. Z23 takes Laffey inside one of the buildings and into the cafeteria. The cafeteria would be very empty with just rows of tables.

“Where are the other ironblood ships?”, Laffey asks as she gets handed a tray by Z23.

“They are all in a meeting. I am out here to make sure no one skips it.”, Z23 watches Laffey closely as she gets a tray and starts getting food herself.

“What is the meeting over?”, Laffey gets milk and a sandwich on her tray.

“Why in hell would I tell you?!”, Z23 gets a bit flustered again.

“Sorry, Laffey was trying to break the nice..”, Laffey looks down at her tray, feeling a little sad. Laffey was in many cases was use to Z23, but this time was different.

“Laffey, I-I didn’t mean to be so rude.”, Z23 places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a warm smile, her anger going away. “Anyway, are you sure you don’t want more food. You need some vegetables and fruits?", Z23 asked in a nicer tone.

“Laffey will pick some more..”, Laffey takes some carrots and an apple before going to a table, followed by Z23.

“So, what were you doing in the dorms before we met?”, Z23 said as she sat down. Z23 meanwhile was thinking to herself, 'Why am I being nice to her..., I should have placed in the brig. This does feel nice..'.

“Laffey was sleeping in Prinz Eugen’s room.”, she said like it was nothing special as she noms on carrot, nibbling on it like a bunny.

“Oh that is nice-, Wait What? Why were you in her room?”, Z23 gets flustered, more with a surprise and concerned face.

“Prinz Eugen forced Laffey to sleep with her in bed.”, Laffey said as she took a bite from her carrot now.

Z23 stares at Laffey for a minute being speechless, her face very flustered. Unsure what to say about what Laffey said she decides to question her to make things less awkward and make sure Laffey wasn't being used for dirty things. 

“She didn’t do anything, lewd to you right?”, Z23 would say as she went to hold Laffey’s hand. Trying to comfort Laffey like almost a rape victim.

“Laffey fell asleep as Prinz Eugen watched her, so she didn’t do anything really..”, Laffey as she replied, she started to doze off, about to pass out again.

Z23 scolds her again as she eats, her getting some food herself. The two exchange stories and start to warm up to each other. After a few minutes Laffey starts hearing some footsteps coming here, the door followed by giggling. As Laffey looks at the door she sees 4 ironblood shipgirl, Z25, Z2, Z1, and Z46 enter the cafeteria. The ironblood ships walk over to Z23.

“Hey sis! Who is that girl you have there?”, Z25, Z23’s sister ship would yell out as she walked over to Z23 along with the group.

“That is Laffey, she is a destroyer from the Eagle Union.”, Z23 would say, holding Laffey’s hand tightly.

Laffey closes her eyes, fearing that the ironblood ship would do her some harm. But instead the ironblood ship would let out a gasp in shock before surrounding her, being more curious than angry. Laffey opens her eyes, finding Z25 placing her mechanical right hand on her face, examining her as Z25 gently moves her face around gently.

“Wow.., I never saw an Eagle Union ship so up close..”, Z25 would say, amazed. She wasn't expecting the Eagle Union ship to be so pretty, "I was right. The Eagle Union ships do have pretty girls.".

“Sister! Give her some space, she just got captured..”, Z23 scolding Z23, as she goes to take Z25's metal hand and move it gently.

"I know I know, I just wanted just see her up closely.", Z25 prouted.

"I want to see the Eagle Union ship as well.", Z46 spoke as she goes up to laffey and slighly bends over to get a better view of Laffey, her being slightly taller than Laffey.

Z23 didn't mind Z46 observing, but keeping Z25 a few feet away from Laffey. Z25 noticed that she was the only one that wasn't allow to go near Laffey, expect for Z1 and Z2 who were watching from the side lines.

"Hey, why does she get to and I am here?", Z25 grumbled as she places her hands on her hips.

"Because Weiss (Z46), never got to see Laffey before. Nor any other ship besides all of the Ironblood ship.", clarified Z23. Still holding Z25 back from Laffey.

The ironblood after a few seconds gets their own food before sitting at Laffey’s table. Laffey was surprised, not expecting them to be so friendly towards her. One by one they induce themselves to Laffey, telling a little but about them to her before Laffey did the same thing to them.

“So Laffey, what is like at the Azur Lane base?”, Z1 would ask, biting into a steak she had gotten.

“Laffey doesn’t know much about the base, since she only seen pictures. But there are a lot of Royal Navy and Eagle Union ships there. There is also a school and the buildings are a bit lighter compared to here.", Laffey explained.

"The Azur Lane base is also the biggest known base out of all the other nations.", Z23 added in.

The ironblood ships gasp in amazement somewhat. before Z2 spoke out. "What about we show Laffey our base?", Z2 challenged, "Maybe our base is better than Eagle union's?".  
  
The Ironblood ships look over at Z2 before nodding in agreement. They get up as Z23 takes Laffey's hand again, smiling at her. Laffey smiles back as she follows them out of the cafeteria. Begining with the tour of the Ironblood base. Z23, as she walked with the group holding Laffey tightly, was thinking to herself, her having weird feeling being with Laffey.

'Why do I feel like that I want laffey to feel happy.., it's killing me. Wait, are we giving the enemy a tour of the base!', Z23 shakes her head, looking over at Laffey, remembering what Z25 said, 'She does look pretty..'.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laffey was shown almost all of the basic areas of the base before ending up in the courtyard, the middle of the base. We resting, Z23 planned on taking Laffey back to the dorms or the brig before coming across 2 Light Cruisers, both wanting Laffey for something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begining of the Plot Development for the story is shown within this chapter, finally, and some things hinting at the events happening in the Azur Lane anime. 
> 
> Also Laffey will be talking about herself in third as well as first person. But after this chapter she will be talk fully in first person. I checked the in game "English" Quotes and found that Laffey mostly refers to herself in first person while in the Chinese it is a mix of both.

“So that is basically most of the ironblood base.”, Z2 would say as the group sat in a bunch, resting their feet from the long tour of the base. Laffey was resting on Z23's shoulder, not sleeping but close as usual.

“Ironblood base is a bit small compared to the Eagle Union base..”, Laffey said as she started dozing off, only for Z-46 to gently shake her shoulder, keeping her awake.

“Let’s head back to the dorms. Today is a free day.”, Z25 would stand up and stretch her arms.

"Just because it is a free day doesn't mean you shouldn't be studying and pratcing.", Z23 debated as she crossed her arms, standing up now along with Laffey.

"Then why call it free day we are we suppose to be doing work?", Z25 pointed out, "They would have replaced it with study day if we were suppose to be doing that.".

"Zweifü has a point, plus we studied extra hard for you niimi. Can't we have this one free day to get to know more about Laffey and the Eagle Union?", Z1 reasoned.

The group starts heading back in the dorm building, passing through the main courtyard. As they walk through the courtyard, two ship girls, Königsberg and Karlsruhe, stare at them before noticing Laffey in the group.

"There she is!", Karlsruhe porinted out, "Isn't that Laffey, the Eagle Union Destroyer?".

"Sure is", Both of them start walking towards the group, Königsberg with a grin on her face.

“Hey, stop right there!”, Karlsruhe said, yelling at the group.

“Is there an issue, Karlsruhe..?”. Z-1 would say as the group stopped. Everything dropping their conversation with each other.

“You have a bunny that we need, lets just say _talk_ to.”, Königsberg said, refering to Laffey of course as she starts grinning directly at Laffey.

With Königsberg, Laffey knew nothing good might not come from going with Karlsruhe and Königsberg as she backs up and away from the two with Z23 along with Z25 standing between Laffey and Karlsruhe with Königsberg. 

“Sorry, you know that you have no right to do that.”, Z23 as she lets Laffey hide behind her, "You need one of the higher ups to approve you to do so.".

“Bismarck herself wants Laffey to be questioned.”, Karlsruhe replied, “So we will be taking her now.”.

"The Royal Navy maids attack one of the Sakura's main base.", Königsberg added in, "So she may know more about it for our ally."

“B-But-”, Z23 would try to say something to prevent them from taking Laffey before Laffey stopped her.

As Z23 looked back, she saw Laffey giving her a warm smile before laffey looked before at the two Light Cruisers. “I will go with you..”.

"Wait, why Laffey?", she asked as she whispered into Laffey's ear so at least Königsberg and Karlsruhe don't hear her, "I can figure out a away to stop them from taking you".

"I don't want to get you in trouble.", Laffey whispered back, "Laffey am now a prisoner, not a free shipgirl anymore.".

Laffey goes to pat Z23's shoulder before walking towards Königsberg and Karlsruhe, leaving the group of DD's behind her as Laffey reaches one of her hands out for one of them to grab. Her pretty much accepting her fate.

“About time, now come.”, Königsberg walked over to Lafffey before grabbing Laffey’s wrist before walking away, "We will make sure we get very inch of information from you.".

Z23 along with the group watch as Laffey and with Königsberg and Karlsruhe leave. Z23 feeling very worried about her friend and what is in for her. Z25 notice that her sister not felt nervous before realizing why. To distract her, she...

"Niimi, your outfit highlights your bust and legs.", Z25 bragged as she kneeled down and felt Z23's legs, "I am almost jealous.".

"P-Pranking the teacher is forbidden!", Z23 turned around to start chasing her sister, very pissed now with her face red.

Z2 blinks as she looks over to Z1, "When did she become our teacher?".

"I am not sure.., but Köln wanted her as one because of her knowledge or something", Z1 repied.

Meanwhile

Karlsruhe and Königsberg took Laffey away, leaving the courtyard. Königsberg gripped Laffey’s hand very tightly to the point it would hurt for Laffey, doing her best not the resist. They took her to the part of the base where only a few select shipgirls with permission could enter. The trio had to stop infront of 2 guards, them being Schutzstaffel or Ironblood SS soldiers. The 2 guards looked behind Karlsruhe and Königsberg, taking a good look at Laffey before looking back at each other and nodding, letting them base The pair takes her inside one of the buildings and into a dark hallway, the lights purposely bim to create a sense of fear and secrecy within the building. Laffey by now felt too much pain from Königsberg treating her hand badly had enough.

“L-Let go of Laffey’s hand.., you are hurting me..”, Laffey pulls her hand away from Königsberg quickly, she manages to tugged her hand away from Königsberg's grasp.

Königsberg gasp a little and turns around, glarring now with her sadistic grin going away and replaced with anger, "Entschuldigung?".

"I-I.., don't..", Laffey starts to slowly back away.

"Laffey, don't you dare...", fumed Karlsruhe as she with Königsberg follow Laffey with their arms out.

Out of fear, for the first time in a while her eyes widen a little but, her heart skipping a bit before turning around and running away. She didn't know for sure why she was running, at any time she could active her rigging and fight but she had no idea why she didn't, her instinct just told her too. Before she realized that she could possibly escape, but how? She had no idea how even escape from the building and even if she did every ship with an iron cross would come after her. Laffey snacked back to realilty as she had to slow down to make a turn, not sure if it was an exist or another long hallway. Laffey didn't get the chance to find out as by thar point Königsberg catched up with her and used her body to ram Laffey against the floor, finnaly catching her. 

“You Eagle Union scum..”, Königsberg grabs Laffey off the ground before pinning her against the wall.

Laffey starts panting heavily as she tries to squirm out of her grasp. The sadistic cruiser keeps her pinned against the wall as Karlsruhe catched up with Königsberg. Königsberg made a move and brought Laffey's pink jacket down a little bit, close to punish Laffey before being stop short.

“Königsberg, what are you doing to Laffey?”, Prinz Eugen yells out as she walks towards them. Prinz Eugen face expression an cold as before.

“She tried to escape, so I was going to teach her a little lesson.” Königsberg responded as she placed Laffey down. Königsberg face should more disapointment then fear as Prinz Eugen got closer and looked down at Laffey.

Laffey falls slowly to her knees with her head handing low along with her hands resting on her lap, rspecially the one that was hurt by Königsberg, a little bit in shock from the experience but her face was more sad since she failed the escape.

“Go to the interrogation room. I will meet you there with Laffey.”, Prinz Eugen lets out a sigh from her emotionless face.

The two look at Prinz Eugen a little confused before shrugging and nodding, leaving both of them in the hallway. Prinz Eugen kneels down and looks over at the two, making sure she is alone with Laffey. After waiting a few seconds to Prinz Eugen spoke

“What is wrong, little bunny?”, Prinz Eugen smiled, removing the emotionless, cold face.

“She was a little mean to me..”, Laffey showed her hand, it being slightly bruised from being grabbed by Königsberg.

“Königsberg can be a little sadistic to others.”, Prinz Eugen gently held Laffey’s hand and applied pressure to see how damaged it, "Don't worry about her, I won't her near you after this?". 

“Are you going to interrogate Laffey..?”, Laffey asked, being a little nervous.

“We need to question you for some information on behalf of the Sakura Empire.”, Prinz Eugen stood up and picked up Laffey in her arms.

“What happens if Laffey can’t answer..?”, Laffey relaxes within Prinz Eugen grasp, feeling more safe with the Heavy Cruiser dispite that being the same shipgirl that captured het.

“Well, we will cross that bridge when we get there. But you better hope you never get there.”, Prinz Eugen pats Laffey’s head, "I am sorry that we are not spending that much time together..".

"W-What do you mean?", Laffey spluttered, understood fully what Prinz Eugen meant but asking anyway to make sure.

Prinz Eugen started carrying Laffey towards the room, her ignoring Laffey's question and giving her just a smile. Laffey's heart starts beating a little bit faster as she gets closer to the door. Prinz Eugen sets Laffey down and pets her head, trying to ease Laffey’s fear. "Just relax, it won't be that bad if you _correctly_ answer the questions.", she assured. Prinz Eugen's face then turns emotionless before opening the door. The two cruisers look at both of them.

“Jeez, what told you so long?”, karlsruhe said, a bit annoyed while being quite bored.

“I had to make sure Laffey would be more friendly towards our questions.”, Prinz Eugen replied as she took Laffey's hand 

Prinz Eugen takes Laffey into the room before setting her down in a chair in the middle of the room. Laffey sits down in the chair, quite nervous. Prinz Eugen and the other two discuss with each other in german. Königsberg nods before pulling out her whip. She walks over to Laffey whip in hand and grins at her.

“Sakura Empire says that two of your friends, Royal Navy ships, stole something special. Do you know _who_ that is?”, Königsberg said as she placed the tip of the whip on her chin.

"This is getting very kinky.", admitted karlsruhe as she whispered to Prinz Eugen as both of them watch.

"Akashi..", Laffey clarified, "But she came willingly, we didn't kidnap her.".

"That is not what Nagato said to Bismarck", countered Königsberg.

“Kaga and Akagi wanted to silence Akashi, since she discovered something.., secret”, Laffey said.

The room goes silent for a second as everyone looks at each other in shock. It was reasonable to assume that the Sakura Empire, their allies, would kill one of their own to prevent sensitive information or plans from getting out. What raises the question is what was the Sakura Empire hidding. Königsberg cleared her throat before continuing the interrogation.

"Then what did Akashi find?", asked Königsberg.

"She saw Akagi with the Siren, Observer. The siren was helping Akagi set up a massive Siren battleship.", Laffey added, "Sheffield and Edinburgh manage to save her along with taking a dark box with her.".

"A dark box?", questioned Königsberg, "What's in the box?".

"It's not a exactly a box, more like a Wisdom cube..", Laffey yawned feeling sleeply once again, her fear slowly going away, "".

Königsberg decides to pause for a little before as she returns to karlsruhe and Prinz Eugen. karlsruhe was writing down everything during the whole interrogation. Prinz Eugen was crossing her arms as karlsruhe looked over at her notes before they began to speak in German.

"I am guessing that Nagato didn't tell Bismarck that?", Prinz Eugen wondered.

"Nein. Nothing was mentioned of that.", replied karlsruhe.

"So is the Sakura Empire working with the Sakura Empire?", Königsberg asked ,"That explains how they were able to control the siren ships under their control.".

"Nagato with a meeting with Bismarck and Littorio mentioned that they could do it using a object.", karlsruhe explained.

"I think Bismarck has to decide that.., we don't much information about this.", Prinz Eugen pointed out.

"What if Laffey is lying?", Königsberg asked, "But it does seem very true.".

"Only one way to find out..", said Prinz Eugen.

The three look over at Laffet was by now sleeping with her head sitting on the arm of the chair as her body's side lays on the seat. Königsberg blinks as she had to walk over at shake Laffey to wake up the sleeping Destroyer. Laffey lets out a soft yawn as she gently opens her eyes, her seeing Königsberg made her snap back and slowly sit up. But Laffey was still a little sleeply.

“Do you know where the dark cube is?”, asked Königsberg.

“Laffey is unsure where the cube is held. She only knows that it was last in the Azur Lane base.”

“Are you sure that is all you know..?”, Königsberg rubs the whip along Laffey’s arm.

“L-Laffey is sure.., that is what only thing I know.”, she shivers a bit and closes her eyes.

“Mhm.., I see.”, Königsberg believes Laffey and decides to finish the questions for the day. Turning towards Prinz Eugen.

Prinz Eugen looks over Königsberg's shoulder at Laffey, seeing her slumping within the chair she shakes her head and walks over

Prinz Eugen gets up and walks over to Laffey, to take her back to the dorm building in the other 2 minds. She takes Laffey’s body and pick her up before walking out of the interrogation room, leaving Karlsruhe to do the report, Königsberg going over to help her sister can't help but look over at Prinz Eugen and Laffey leaving. Feeling something off as she nibbles on her whip, a bit sad that she didn't get to use her whip to hurt someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laffey is talking about the events that happened at Azur Lane ep: Cloak and Dagger. Königsberg and Karlsruhe along with Prinz Eugen only knows that Sheffield and Edinburgh kidnapped Akashi and have no idea about anything else about their Sakura Ally.


	5. Ashes of The North Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the North Sea, Cleveland along with Enterprise are at the site were the now destroyed fleet with what is left of their hell and cargo, if they didn't already sank. There they come across Belfast and a new maid ship girl Glasgow and discuss that fate of Laffey,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with Chapter 5, I planned to post the contents chapter 5 as chapter 10 but thought adding it as chapter 5 timeline wise was better along with me having schoolwork.

Back in the North Sea, wrecks of the supply ships floats as Royal Navy ships clean up and investigate the wide area. 2 Eagle Union ship watches the Royal Navy, waiting for information on one important thing. Cleveland and Enterprise stood by as Enterprise looked at one burning wreck as the Royal Navy tried to put it out. Enterprise stares at the wreck, it bringing back bad memories. Cleveland was bored as she was stretching out her arms before noticing Enterprise's stare at the wreck.

"Enterprise, are you okay?", Cleveland chatted as she goes over and shakes her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am fine..", Enterprise hesitated as she looks over at Cleveland, "Any news?".

Cleveland shakes her head as she looks at the sea below. "Nothing back, just more wrecks of the supply ship. So I don't think she.., sunk.".

"Then do you think-?", Enterprise stop as Belfast spoke out

"Laffey most likely got captured by the Ironblood.", Belfast interupted.

Cleveland and Enterprise look over at Belfast who was sailing towards them along with Glasgow, a younger maid compared to Belfast and the other maids. Nevertheless, they both bow at the same time with prefect synchronization for Cleveland and Enterprise before standing up straight. Belfast had a warm smile along with Glasgow who was slightly nervous. When Belfast mentioned Enterprise was going to be here, she didn't think it was the highly important Enterprise, rather the HMS Enterprise a light cruiser. Enterprise and Belfast both nod at each other, having met before along with Cleveland. Glasgow hasn't exactly met Enterprise along with Cleveland, only stories but knows both of their Honours and awards.

"Why do you think that, Belfast?", Cleveland challenged, "Laffey might have tried to escape but sunk while doing so, or is hidding in neutral lands.".

"That may be correct Cleveland.", Belfast agreed but started to countered. "Most of the supply ships were hit by single shells and torpedos, leaving them to sink slowly.".

"What are you suggesting Belfast?", Enterprise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My theory is the supply ship were not the main foucs, but Laffey herself.", Belfast soon verified, "From Royal Navy intelligence, Prinz Eugen was dispatched to engage when U-boat were mostly handed this task.".

"But Belfast, it is possible that Prinz Eugen was the only ship able to attack the fleet at the time.", Glasgow speculated. Finnaly deciding to speak in.

"Oh, Belfast who is the new maid shipgirl?", Cleveland asked as she walked up to Glasgow.

Glasgow blushes a little bit as she bows once more. "I'm Glasgow, light cruiser of the Town class."

Glasgow raises back up and stands up straight once more. Belfast with a gentle gives Glasgow a light pat on her shoulder, knowing that Glasgow was still slightly shy when with other shipgirls.

"Please to meet you, Glasgow.", Enterprise chimed in as she walked over and gave Glasgow a light pat in on the head.

Glasgow slightly blushed along with everyone else Besides Enterprise. Enterprise face was emotionless but notice that along with Glasgow, Belfast and Cleveland were blushing. Not understanding why since she had given many headpats before to the younger shipgirls back at the base. She slightly tilted her head as a bit confused before Belfast cleared her throat, reorganizing herself.

"We are able to read the Ironblood's communication and know there were other U-boats within the area that could have engage.", claimed Belfast.

"Why don't we just ask the Ironblood if they captured Laffey then?", questioned Enterprise.

"We can't just do that, right?", Glasgow asked.  
  
A few hours later,

The four shipgirls were back at Her Majesty's Naval Base, Portsmouth. Enterprise with Cleveland waiting within the fancy Naval base, both of them on a couch. The Royal Navy bases were more fancy compared to Eagle Union bases, which made sense if anyone has met Queen Elizabeth, the tyrannical loli tsundere. Enterprise was starring off in the distance at nothing really, her sitting up straight and respect. As for Cleveland, she was laying down on her back starring at the fancy ceiling using apart of Enterprise's lap as a pillow rest, her slightly bored.

"Are you sure this is even going to work, Enterprise?", vacillated Cleveland, "Even if they have Laffey are they really going to tell us that?".

"Have some faith Cleveland.", said Enterprise.

Enterprise lets out a sigh as she looked down, realizing that Cleveland was using using her lap as she tilted her head. She didn't mind doing this for the younger ships, but Cleveland wasn't that young, or was she?

"Cleveland why are you using my lap as pillow?", Enterprise asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know, it ist just comfy.", Cleveland guessed.

Enterprise lets out sigh as she looks to the side, letting the bored Cleveland rest on her lap. But not for long as Enterprise spots Belfast walking back from the Ironblood Embassy. Enterprise gently taps Cleveland's shoulder for her move her head so she was able to stand up without disturbing Cleveland. As Cleveland sat up, Belfast reachedEnterprise and Cleveland as she once again bow for they.  
  
"I have good news and bad news.." , Belfast said.

Enterprise and Cleveland looked at each other before back at Belfast before Enterprise spoke up, "Please go on.".

"Laffey is still alive and is captured by the Ironblood.", Belfast acknowledged.

"What news was that suppose to be?", Cleveland pointed out.

"The good news, Cleveland.", corrected Belfast.

"And the bad news...?", muttered Enterprise.

"They are not letting Laffey go.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be posted shortly.


	6. Unexpected Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinz Eugen instead of taking Laffey to the dorms has a different plan for her little bunny as she takes her to a cliff side for some alone time with each other within the sunset. But just only a few seconds into their "alone time" they interrupted by a visitor.

As the door to the interrogation room closes, Prinz Eugen holds Laffey's hand as she walks towards the exit of the dark building, passing by the two guards stationed to the door. Once they were outside as the sun was setting as the sky was a still bright orange, the sun not touching the water yet. Prinz Eugen looked around, checking to see if anyone else was around as Laffey looked down. Laffey felt down feeling sleepy but at the same time depressed as she just betrayed her nation along with the Azur Lane faction. Before Laffey could think too much about it Prinz Eugen picks up Laffey, holding her bridal style as she begins to walk. Laffey was surprised as she didn't expect to be picked up once again.

“See Little Bunny, that wasn’t so bad?”, Prinz Eugen remarked as she let out a chuckle, her smile appearing on her face.

“I still felt scared of Königsberg.”, she utters as she looks up at Prinz Eugen.

“That is understandable. Königsberg can be a little ‘mean’ to others.” Prinz Eugen claimed, “But there are far more worse girls than her.”

Laffey notices that Prinz Eugen was not taking her back to the dorms nor the brig as she remembered the tour. Prinz Eugen wasn't even heading to any building within the base but out of the base and into the woods near the shore line and base. Prinz Eugen takes her deeper in the woods until Laffey couldn't even see the base through the thick trunks.

“Where are we going..?”, Laffey questioned.

“Just some alone time.”, Prinz Eugen smiled at her.

“To do what..?”, Laffey asked nervously.

Prinz Eugen would give her a wink and keep on walking, not answering Laffet's question as 100 hundred of thoughts came across her head, knowing that Prinz Eugen now has clear feelings for Laffey. They reach a clearing leading to a small ciff. Prinz Eugen sits down and places Laffey on her lap, Laffey sitting perpendicular with the side resting against Prinz Eugen's . They were able to clearly see the sun set now as the sun started to barely touch the water with its bright yellow rays.

“Eugen, what are you-”

Prinz Eugen cuts Laffey off as she starts kissing her deeply, quickly sticking her tongue inside of Laffey’s mouth. Laffey eyes widen as she tries to resist of course. Laffey was not expecting Prinz Eugen to kiss her so lewdly. Prinz Eugen holds Laffey's head, to prevent Laffey from pulling away, as she holds the kill with her eyes closed. Laffey squirms to pull away, being close as her lips started to leave Prinz Eugen's mouth with Eugen however pulling her head back, before being still, kissing Prinz Eugen back now as her body along with her mind started to accept Prinz Eugen's love just as she closed her eyes. Prinz Eugen now feeling that Laffey was no longer resisting played with Laffey's tongue now and twisting it along Laffey who did her best to keep up with Eugen. After a few seconds when Prinz Eugen's lips first made contact with Laffey's lips, Prinz Eugen now pulled away a string of savla leaving both of their mouths. Both Laffey and Prinz Eugen were panting with Laffey panting a little more.

“T-That was my first kiss..” Laffey muttered out, a red blush forming on her face.

“Mine too..”, Eugen proclaimed.

Prinz Eugen was still holding the back of Laffey's head as her other hand started to touch Laffey's chin and bring her head slightly more up. Eugen leans in for another kiss with Laffey closing her eyes, waiting for another kid feeling seduced now. But that seconds kiss would not come for now as suddenly Eugen hears a stick snap in the woods, not close enough for Eugen nor Laffey to see who or what was there as both looked towards the location. Prinz hugs Laffey tightly as she looks over at where the noise came from as her face changed back to her cold look, with her eyes glaring now. Laffey and Prinz Eugen feels the air around them becomes cold. A tall figure, with short white hair along with her uniform being mostly white, would come from the noise.

“Oh, it’s just Tirpitz..”, Prinz Eugen lets out a sigh in relief.

Tirpitz walks over to the two and looks at them, her face cold just like her body. She was carrying a flag like always, but a cooler filled with drinks that were mostly for herself since she didn't expect anyone else to be here, less over than Prinz Eugen and more less over Laffey. Laffey was clearly embarrassed but no one could tell since her face was buried in Prinz Eugen's chest,

“Eugen, what are you doing here with the prisoner?”, Tirpitz said as she places the cooler next to them.

“Um, don’t worry about it.”, Prinz Eugen said, her slightly looking away with a hard to tell as it was light blush.

Prinz Eugen looks down at Laffey and realizes that she was choking Laffey with her big breasts as she squirms lightly within her grasp and immediately pulls her away. Laffey gasps for air, coughing slightly.

“Sorry about that little bunny..”, Prinz Eugen pats Laffey’s head, despite her cold expression.

“I-It’s fine..”, Laffey rested her head back on Prinz Eugen’s chest.

“I see that you are spending some  _ alone time _ with her.., I can leave if you want me to-.” Tirpitz murmured.

“No, it is fine. Please, come sit.”, Prinz interrupted, pats a spot next to her.

Tirpitz sits down next to Prinz Eugen. Opening the cooler filled with cold soft drinks, she hands one to Prinz Eugen and Laffey for them to drink, just as the sun starts to set. Tipirtz starts speaking to Prinz Eugen in german so Laffey wouldn't understand.

“Do you love the prisoner?”, Tirpitz said calmly as she took a sip.

“Mhm? What gave you that idea?”, Prinz Eugen said as she looked over at Tirpitz.

“Well, it is pretty obvious that you like the prisoner.”, Tirpitz said as she took another sip.

“Ja, I do like the prisoner.”, Prinz Eugen says as she strokes Laffey’s hair.

Tirpitz looks at Prinz Eugen, a little surprised. She knows Prinz Eugen can be a little cold but her warming up to a ship, not even from her own nation more, was a little shocking. Tirpitz takes another sip of her drink after a few seconds before speaking, but in english.

“I didn’t know you had such a soft heart.”, Tirpitz said, with a small grin but slight on her face.

“Hey, she can hear us..”, Prinz Eugen replied in german, as she got a little flustered as she covered Laffey’s ears.

“Your little prisoner is asleep, Prinz Eugen.”, revealed Tirpitz.

Prinz Eugen looked down, seeing Laffey had indeed fallen asleep. Laffey snored softly on Prinz Eugen's body as she used Eugen's breasts as a big pillow. Laffey's drink finished by now as she rolled off her hand and onto the ground before being picked up by Eugen to throw away later.

“You could have told me that..”, Prinz Eugen said as she let out a sigh.

“I thought you would notice her asleep.”, Tirpitz takes another sip, “Do you plan on keeping your ‘Little Bunny’?”.

“I do plan on keeping her.”, Prinz Eugen announced as she held Laffey close.

“At what cost..?”, Tirpitz replied.

The Prinz Eugen was quiet as the sun set. The sun's rays slowly disappeared into the ocean's water as the sky slowly turned dark now. Once the sun was gone the world around Prinz Eugen, Laffey, and Tirpitz was cold. Tirpitz was always used to the cold and welcomed it, but the only one not feeling cold for that night was Laffey, being protected by Prinz Eugen's own body.

"My life.", Prinz Eugen announced clearly but normally. 

"That is a bold statement to say. Do you not believe your words will one day haunt you?", cautioned Tirpitz.

"I will find out, one day.", Prinz Eugen acknowledged.

Prinz Eugen looked down at the now sleeping Laffey, Tirpitz looking off at the now dark sea with the only light coming from the base behind them and the full moon light. Tirpitz sensed trouble coming for them but for now let Prinz Eugen have her time with Prinz Eugen as she didn't get to spend time with her own sister during the war. Prinz Eugen was gently comforting Laffey as she brought her head close to Laffey's head.

"Ich Liebe dich."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Should be quickly done by today or tomorrow.


	7. A slight crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z23, with the previous group, Z25, Z1, Z2, and Z46, were back at the Ironblood dorm worried about Laffey's whereabouts until Laffey was carried in by Prinz Eugen. Prinz Eugen helded Laffey close as she returned back to her dorm, leaving everyone relieved but for Z23, jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z25's nickname along with what other character will call her is Zweifü.

At the ironblood dorm, the group of ironblood destroyers sit in the living room, a section were the ironblood shipgirls are able to relax and do recreation activities. Z23 was sitting on the couch slumped back with her eyes closed. Z23 was worried, just like the rest of the other girls, about Laffey. ‘Shouldn’t she be back by now..’, Z23 thinks. Z25 walks over to Z23, sitting down next Z23 as she places her mechanical right hand on Z23's shoulder.

“What’s wrong Niimi? Are you worried about your crush?”, Z25 asked.

“Zweifü! She is not my crush!”, her face turns red getting flustered again. 

“Of course of course..”, she looks at her, still grinning.

“I am going to slap you!”, Z23 yelled.

Z23 tried but Z25 dodged in time before Z23's had could reach her. This lead to Z23 starting to chase Z25 around the living. Z46 watches them run around as she strokes Z2’s hair, whose head was on her lap as she lay asleep. Z46 lets out a sigh as she covered Z2's ear to prevent her from waking up since Z23 fighting her sister was a daily routine. As Z23 chases her, the door to the main dorm building opens. Z46 looks over at the door before her eyes widen, shocked. Prinz Eugen walks in holding Laffey bridal style before stopping. Laffey was still asleep with what looked like blood dripping down her lip. Everyone stops what they were doing and looks over at Prinz Eugen, even Z23 who stopped her chase. Z23's heart sank a little bit, as if she started feeling jealous while worried more for Laffey's safety. Prinz Eugen walks back to her room carrying the sleeping bunny, saying nothing to the destroyers.

“I am going to bed now..”, Z23 muttered out as she walked into a different hallway.

“Huh? It is not that late..”, Z25 watches her sister walk back in her room.

“Maybe she was feeling under the weather..?” Z1 suggested.

Z23 walks into her room before shutting the door before face planting into her bed. Z23 lets out a long sigh before closing her eyes. Thoughts race acrossed her head about what Königsberg and Karlsruhe have done to Laffey. After a few minutes, a big knock could be heard from the door. Z23 lets out another sigh, “Come in”. Her flatmate, Admiral Graf Spee enters the room and looks over at Z23. Graf Spee now was concerned as go closer and tried reach her mechanical hand. Unlike Z25's mechanical hand, Graf Spee's hand were more like gauntlets and way larger. If should tried to touch Z23, she by mistake might crush any part of Z23's body even her bones. With this she kept her hand to the side.

“Niimi? Is there something the matter, you seem distressed.”, asked Z23.

“Mhmm?”, Z23 said as she peeked over at her flatmate, “I am just tired from dealing with Z25 silliness.”. 

Admiral Graf Spee raised an eyebrow, she knew Z23 for a very long time and knowing her past experience with Z25 and Z23 had some doubt that Z25 immatureness was the reason but she didn’t press the issue. As Z23 went to place her head back on the bed, looking away from Graf Spee, Spee tried to give Z23 a head pat but stopped, forgetting once again that she had a metal claw hands. Unable to give Z23 anything physical to comfort her such as a hug. 

"Please be honest, I can't help you if are not being honest.", asserted Graf Spee.

Z23 sits up as she takes a pillow and hugs it gently, patting a spot next to her. "Come here and I will tell you.".

Graf Spee gently sits down on next to Z23, being very careful as possible as to not damage Z23 or the bed. Once she makes sure she was comfy she looked over at Graf Spee, seeing what the big deal was. Z23 was hugging the pillow as she stares at it, staying quiet for a few seconds before speaking up.

"I am having feelings.., for someone.."

  
Meanwhile in Prinz Eugen’s room, Prinz Eugen was gently nuzzling Laffey on her lap as they sat in bed. Laffey, now awake, was sitting on her lap with her back against Prinz Eugen’s chest. Laffey didn’t really enjoy having Prinz Eugen nuzzle her, but there was nothing she could really do. Prinz Eugen seemed to be happy with Laffey despite the fact she knew that Laffey wasn’t exactly happy back but not seeming to mind. In Prinz Eugen's head, she will have Laffey no matter what. From the night table she grabs a napkin, wipping away the fake blood on Laffey's chin.

“What’s wrong little bunny? Is there a reason why you feel sad?”, Prinz Eugen asked as she tilted her head.

“I want to go back home...” Laffey said as she looked up at Prinz Eugen.

Prinz Eugen still had a smile on her face as she said, “Laffey remember, you are a prisoner”.

Prinz Eugen goes to gently wrap her arms around the destroyer’s stomach and rests her chin on top of Laffey’s head. Prinz Eugen felt very comfortable around the small Eagle Union Destroyer. At around the same time, footsteps could be heard from the room out from the Dorm hallway. Laffey could see Prinz Eugen smile slowly fade away as the footsteps drew near. She got a blanket and went to cover Laffey in a blanket. Laffey was now dark as she gently felt Prinz Eugen push her down on top Prinz’s lap. Soon Laffey heard the door open, unable to see who it was that entered.

“What did I say about knocking short breasts?”, Prinz Eugen grumbled as she crossed her arms.

“And what did I say about calling me short beasts?”, ?????.

Laffey laid down on Prinz Eugen’s lap and gently hugged one of her legs, feeling comfly she started to doze off and fall asleep. Prinz Eugen signed as she looked over at her sister, Admiral Hipper. Admiral Hipper carried a bag over to Prinz Eugen’s nightstand and sets it down. Admiral Hipper went to her bed and sat down on the side of the bed.

“I decide to get you some food since you haven’t eaten in hours and this is how you treat me?”, grumbled Admiral Hipper.

“Yes, I suppose you are right. Flat-chested grump with an attitude problem is a better name.”, Prinz Eugen replied cold.

“I am going to beat you later-, also what is that on your lap?”, Admiral Hipper asked.

Admiral Hipper noticed what looked like a big bump on Prinz Eugen's lap. Clearly something was there as Prinz Eugen grabbed the bag and pulled out a bowl of rice, getting a chopstick as she eats one rice at a time.

“It is none of your business.”, Prinz Eugen answered.

“Just spit it out.”, reasoned Admiral Hipper.

Prinz Eugen went to sigh as she uncovered the sleeping Laffey, mostly the upper top of her body from the stomach as Prinz Eugen kept Laffey's legs warm, on her lap. Admiral Hipper started to fluster as her cheeks went pink. Hundred questions raced through her mind as she looked at the Sleeping Eagle Union destroyer then back at Prinz Eugen. Prinz Eugen went back to eatting her bowl of rice.

“E-Eugen..?”, Admiral Hipper spluttered.

“What is it Hipper?”, Prinz Eugen said.

“Why do you have Laffey in bed with you?”, Admiral Hipper asked.

Prinz Eugen goes quiet for a few seconds, unsure what to tell her sister about her own feelings about Laffey. She knew Hipper won't tell personnal information about herself to others, but could this change that? Prinz Eugen sets the bowl down as she covers Laffey up, leaving her head exposed only.

“Did you find someone that you loved, in battle before?”, flattered Prinz Eugen as she stroked Laffey’s hair gently.

“No and how does that relate to my question..?”, gulped Admiral Hipper.

“I found Laffey on that day. She seemed alone and afraid, needing someone to comfort her and to take care of her. I just don’t know what hit me to like the little bunny..“, expressed Prinz Eugen as she kissed sleeping Laffey’s forehead.

“E-eh? What the fuck, Eugen?”, She spluttered.

“What is it, are you jealous flat chests?”, scoffed Prinz Eugen. 

“You know Laffey is underage..”, stated Admiral Hipper, "And we have to return Laffey at some point later.".

“The little bunny is going to be mine and mine only. And we don’t have ages.”, clarified Prinz Eugen.

Prinz Eugen recovers Laffey with a blanket. Leaving her head sticking out. Prinz Eugen went to take off Laffey’s bunny ear, her hair 2 ponytails being untie and allowed her hair to expand freely. Prinz Eugen smiles slightly as she realizes how truly long Laffey’s hair was as she sets Laffey’s bunny ears on the nightstand. Admiral Hipper would watch as her cheeks would go pink, unsure if she should yell at Prinz Eugen or support her. Prinz Eugen looks over at her flat-chested sister after her smile faded.

“Now you understand little chests?”, reasoned Prinz Eugen.

“Huh. Shut the fuck up.”, ranted Admiral Hipper, "What about Laffey, does she like you back at least?".

"I will convince her, at some point.", Prinz Eugen assured.

Admiral Hipper knew that Laffey wasn't exactly loving Prinz Eugen back judging by what Prinz Eugen was saying. She found it a bit cruel that Prinz Eugen was keeping Laffey as some possible slave, but at least she is wanted to treat Laffey kindly.

"Well, at least make sure she is safe.", Admiral Hipper warned, "Otherwise you might face trouble from the other Azur Lane girls, and our own.".

"Don't worry, I will treat her like a sister.", Prinz Eugen smirked.

Prinz Eugen winked as she blew a kiss at Admiral Hipper. Admiral Hipper blinked for a second before laying down on her bed on her side, looking away from her teasing sister. After that she will slowly doze off to sleep. Prinz Eugen having enough fun for today sets down Laffey’s bunny ears on the nightstand before falling asleep with Laffey on her lap still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the rice thing. It is a reference to Kantai Collection.


End file.
